Other World
Other World is Dragon Ball's version of the afterlife. It is where characters go when they die, and also where the higher deities of the universe reside. In the first 53 episodes of the edited anime, where Ocean voiced all the characters, Other World was referred to as "the next dimension," and the act of wishing a dead person back to life with the Dragon Balls is called "bringing (them) back to this dimension." Hell and Heaven are the two main destinations for deceased people in the afterlife, however there is also a level that exists between the two. This level contains the personal planets of deities such as King Kai and Grand Kai, as well as the celestial bureaucracy who are in charge of running the day-to-day activities of Other World such as King Yemma. Appearance of dead people Normal characters who die come to the afterlife as spirits or souls . Great heroes such as Goku and the other Z Fighters are permitted to keep their physical bodies. In the anime, major villains and other characters are also seen with their normal physical forms. This is most likely because they have such high powers that they are able to keep their bodies on their own. Persons who die and keep their bodies receive halos on top of their heads. A halo also makes a ringing noise when tapped. However, there is a discrepancy (or plot hole) bewteen Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT, regarding halos and people in Hell. In Dragon Ball Z, people sent to Hell have halos; examples are Cell, Frieza, King Cold, Recoome, Burter, Jeice, Guldo, Dr. Gero, Appule, and Babidi. In Dragon Ball GT, only people that have been seen as good receive halos. This is evident when Goku travels to Hell to face both Frieza and Cell, they claim that they're both dead but they do not possess halos; also, when Piccolo was in heaven he had his own halo, but did not retain it when he forced Yemma to send him to Hell. This creates a plot hole between Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT, as Frieza and Cell are obviously still dead in GT, as the freezing machine worked on them (when it is designed only for dead people). Known residents The following table includes only characters who were known to be in Other World at some point during the series. Naturally, it can be assumed that any mortal in the Dragon Ball universe will eventually become a resident. Note: Krillin has the unenviable position of having the most number of deaths. Characters with technical matters will appear with a "*" next to their name. Note: In addition to the above table, all Earth's residents (excluding Goku, Vegeta, Mr. Satan, Dende and Bee) were killed during Super Buu's eradication of Earth's population, or Kid Buu's destruction of Earth thereafter. Trivia *Elder Kai was able to leave Other World and go to New Namek while he was dead, without the help of Fortuneteller Baba. *In the edited Ocean dub, Hell is called "Home for Infinite Losers". The name comes from the acronym HFIL, which is on the ogres' shirts in the edited version of the series. In the uncut version, their shirts say "HELL", but if a bit of the E and the first L are digitized out, it says "HFIL." *Kid Buu dies while in Other World (and is the only villain to do so), yet his death seems to end his reign of terror. This may be because King Yemma reincarnates him after his death, so he never causes any trouble in Hell like Frieza and Cell did. *Piccolo tells Vegeta that Goku kept his body when he died because he sacrificed himself to save the world from Cell, and devoted his life to fighting for good, and that Vegeta won't keep his body if he dies because he spent most of his life fighting for evil. However, true villains like Frieza, Cell, King Cold, Recoome, Burter, Jeice, Guldo, Dr. Gero, Appule, and Babidi did keep their bodies after death (the Ginyu Force can be explained because King Kai invited them over to show that Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu could beat them, but the reason behind the others is unknown). And King Yemma does let Vegeta keep his body, though this apparently doesn't happen in Fusion Reborn. Also, Piccolo, despite initially having an evil heart when he first died, was not only allowed to keep his body, but he also was allowed to go to King Kai's planet. *The only two battle locations in Other World on the Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi series are Supreme Kai's planet and Hell. *When Cell self-destructed and killed Goku, King Kai, Bubbles, and Gregory, all four of them appeared on Snake Way. They noticed Cell wasn't there and realized he must have survived. However, Android 17 (who was killed by Cell's self-destruction as he was trapped inside him at the time) didn't appear there either. *In Dragon Ball Z, it is clear that it is possible to be erased from existence by dying while already dead. Kid Buu almost ends the existence of Yamcha, Krillin, Olibu, Pikkon, Torbie, Maraikoh, King Kai, and all the other dead people on Grand Kai's planet by blowing it up, but they are saved when Goku and Vegeta raise their power and draw him to Supreme Kai's planet. When Vegeta is about to fight Kid Buu to buy Goku some time to get his Super Saiyan 3 energy back, Goku warns him that if he dies while already dead, he won't exist anymore, and Vegeta is almost "killed again" by Kid Buu when Hercule comes to his rescue. However, when Piccolo defeats Chiaotzu in King Kai's planet during the episode Piccolo vs. Everyone, it is stated that he can't die since he is already dead; furthermore, in the episode Warriors of the Dead, Pikkon impaled Cell and the remaining Ginyu Force members on the Needle Mountain, yet they survived and, as a result, the Ginyu Force members had an "X-bandage" across their torsos to depict they were hurt); and in Dragon Ball GT, Goku uses some attacks on Frieza and Cell which would have killed them (including freezing them with an ice machine and accidentally shattering them) but they "survive" because they were already dead and couldn't die again (though Cell could easily be explained in regards to his regenerative powers). *Raditz, Nappa, Cui, Zarbon, Dodoria, Spice, Vinegar, Mustard, Salt, Android 19, Yamu, Spopovich, Pui Pui, Yakon, and the rest of the Saiyans killed by Frieza are never seen in Other World after their deaths. However, it is implied that Raditz did keep his body like Goku did, as Raditz tried to fight King Yemma, but he defeated him using his Yemma Lock. *Due to the fact that Broly was last heard reacking havok in Hell, it could be possible that he was somehow contained or was reincarnated like Kid Buu. *Even though characters like Goku and Pikkon are dead, dead people can still increase their power level. *Other World is also a rock song in Square-Enix's Final Fantasy X during Tidus' Blitzball tournament in the start of the game. Category:Places in the universe